Sueño sin fin
by daydream.wasteland
Summary: SLASH Un romance se gesta durante época de guerra. La serpiente envolverá el frágil cuerpo de su león protegiéndolo de todo daño, brindándole el amor que durante toda su vida se le ha negado. Sin embargo, el destino pone frente a ellos una última gran prueba... ¿Podrán superarla? ¿Podrá su amor vencer? DRACO/HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** sólo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling ;)

**Advertencias:** Angustia, Romance, Intento de suicidio (pero no teman ;)), Draco, Harry, Sev, Lucius y Narcisa OOC. Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore malos XD.

**HEYYYYYY! ESTOY DE VUELTA CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ES UN DRARRY :3 Y SERÁ UN FIC CORTO, NO ALCANZARÁ LOS 24 CAPÍTULOS QUE TUVO "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO" (O ESO CREO XD). BIEN, UNA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA, ****LA HISTORIA NO ES LO QUE PARECE****, NO SE ASUSTEN CUANDO COMIENCEN A LEER ;) SÓLO SIGAN LEYENDO :3.**

**OTRA COSA, ESTE FIC ES UN AU, NO HAY HORROCRUXES.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE!**

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**Capítulo 1: **

"_Todo comenzó con…"_

_**5 DE JUNIO 1997.**_

Nubes de tormenta cubrían el lúgubre cielo sobre él. Parecía que el firmamento le acompañaba en su dolor, en su tristeza. Extendió el brazo y posó su mano sobre la fría lápida frente a él.

-Hace dos meses que ya no estás junto a mí y no sabes cuánto te extraño, amor.- _¿Por qué me dejaste Dragón? ¿Por qué?_

Lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus pálidas mejillas acompañadas por finas gotas de lluvia, el cielo lloraba junto a él… no, no el cielo… su Dragón, su Dragón lloraba junto a él.

-No te preocupes amor, pronto estaré junto a ti…- susurró acariciando con ternura las elegantes letras plateadas talladas en la tumba.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy Black"_

_1980 – 1997_

"_Conocí el bien y el mal, pecado y virtud, justicia e infamia; juzgué y fui juzgado, pasé por el nacimiento y la muerte, por la alegría y el dolor, el cielo y el infierno; y al fin reconocí que yo estoy en todo y todo está en mi" Hazrat Inayat Khan_

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

_**2 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1996, EXPRESO HOGWARTS.**_

El gran tren escarlata avanzaba raudo por los rieles en dirección a Hogwarts. Dentro de él el ambiente era de completa alegría y ansiedad. Los adolescentes felices de volver a ver a sus amigos, comentando sus vacaciones y expectativas para el nuevo año. Mientras, los pequeños de primer año no podían más con sus nervios.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad para cierta persona… no, para él todas aquellas risas y conversaciones animosas eran una completa tortura.

Harry suspiró con tristeza, mientras avanzaba por los atestados pasillos del tren en busca de un vagón vacío. Necesitaba estar solo, lo único que anhelaba en esos momentos era poder desahogarse; sacar toda esa frustración, rabia y tristeza que pesaban en su dolido corazón… llorar, llorar hasta quedar seco, claramente un comportamiento prohibido para le "Salvador del mundo mágico", no obstante, después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses… ¿Qué más se podría esperar?

Finalmente, luego de otros 20 minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró. Casi al final del tren, un vagón vacío. Con agilidad y delicadeza ingresó al compartimiento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con algo de dificultad logró ubicar su baúl en la rejilla superior del lugar y tomó asiento un lado de la ventana. Sin nada que pudiese detenerlas ya, finas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus demacradas y pálidas mejillas a la vez que el poderoso _**Glamour**_que hasta el momento usaba, dejaba de funcionar rebelando un cuerpo casi en huesos y cubierto por cicatrices y heridas abiertas; unas más graves que otras. Las ropas de segunda mano del Gryffindor estaban manchadas de sangre y bailaban sobre su desnutrido cuerpo. Su rostro no estaba mejor, sangre seca cubría parte de su frente y cicatriz, su nariz estaba aparentemente rota mientras que el pómulo derecho lo tenía completamente negro y oscuras ojeras adornaban sus opacos ojos esmeraldas. Fuertes sollozos estremecían su frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

Todo comenzó desde su llegada a casa de sus tíos ahora, no sólo eran las visiones de Voldemort le acosaban, sino también, pesadillas sobre la muerte de Cedric y Sirius. Su tío comenzó a golpearlo sin excusa alguna, algo que todos los veranos hacía, pero debido a las desveladas provocadas por sus gritos al despertar de una pesadilla, todo empeoró. Ya no solo era su correa; también sus puños y pies, y a veces la varilla de _Smeltings _de Dudley. Además a las constantes palizas se le añadió los periodos extensos de privación de comida a los que su tía lo sometía, a veces eran semanas.

No obstante, el dolor físico no se comparaba al dolor emocional. La culpa lo consumía cada día más… Sirius, él fue el culpable de su muerte… por su orgullo la única persona que lo amaba, la persona que lo libraría del infierno que era vivir con sus tíos estaba muerta. Su amado padrino…

Sin parar de llorar, se acurrucó en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas al pecho intentando contener los temblores que estremecían su cuerpo. Sólo una palabra escapaba de sus sonrosados labios tras cada sollozo. "_Sirius_", repetía como una mantra.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Draco Malfoy caminaba a paso lento y seguro por los pasillos del expreso Hogwarts. Su mente lejos en otro lugar, todos los eventos ocurridos durante el verano. Primero, el encarcelamiento y posterior liberación de su padre; segundo, la marca tenebrosa que descansa sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, marca que se vio obligado a aceptar a cambio de la seguridad de su madre y por último… Pansy Parkinson, razón por la cual en esos momentos se encontraba en búsqueda de un compartimiento vacío.

_¡Esa chica me saca de quicio!_ Gritó internamente para luego suspirar. De improviso se detuvo frente a un compartimiento ocupado sólo por una persona, aparentemente una chica de cuarto o quinto año. Con resignación ingresó al vagón, acomodó su baúl en la rejilla que quedaba desocupada y tomó asiento frente a la chica.

Sus ojos plateados escanearon a la persona delante de él, contextura fina y muy delgada, piel pálida y cabello negro azabache largo hasta tocar sus hombros. Achicó la mirada con sospecha, algo no estaba bien con ella. Sospecha corroborada al ver como el frágil cuerpo de la joven se estremecía a causa de un sollozo. Con un poco de reluctancia tomó asiento a un lado de ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir que ésta se humedecía, con rapidez la retiró y jadeó al ver el líquido bermellón escurrir por sus dedos.

-¡Hey!- le gritó tomándola del hombro nuevamente.- ¡¿Qué te ocurre, dime dónde estás herida?!

-N-No s-soy una chi-chica.- murmuró entrecortadamente el joven.- e-estoy b-bien, déjame s-solo…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿un chico?- observándolo nuevamente se percató de su error, su pecho plano como una tabla. Sin embargo, era innegable que el cuerpo del chico era un tanto afeminado. Un quejido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-N-no puedo r-respira.- gimió el chico.

-Okey, recuéstate, tengo conocimientos básicos de medimagia, te ayudaré.- le indicó el rubio. El joven de cabellos negros procedió a recostarse; con dificultad, sobre el sillón. Nuevamente un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los finos labios del Slytherin, aquellos expresivos ojos esmeraldas pertenecían solo a una persona.- ¿P-Potter?

-¿M-Malfoy?- susurró el Gryffindor.- Y-Yo… p-por f-favor no le digas a nadie.- rogó, dejando completamente de lado sus orgullo.

-Déjame ayudarte, luego hablaremos.- murmuró el ojigris aún un tanto shockeado.

-P-Por f-favor.- insistió Harry.

-Bien, no le diré nada nadie, ahora déjame realizar un hechizo diagnóstico.- aceptó el príncipe de hielo.- ¡No cierres los ojos!- le ordenó cuando se percató que Harry comenzaba quedarse dormido.- déjame curarte y luego podrás dormir.

-B-Bien… lo intentaré…- Draco asintió.

Al ser menor de edad no tenía permitido realizar magia fuera del colegio por lo que extrajo de entre su túnica una varita no registrada (cortesía de su padre) y la apuntó al cuerpo del moreno. Con suavidad, recorrió el cuerpo del ojiverde de pies a cabeza con la varita mientras frente a él, un extenso pergamino comenzaba a aparecer. Luego de unos cinco minutos el hechizo terminó y el Slytherin procedió a revisar el pergamino.

-¡MERLÍN!- Exclamó al ver la extensión de las heridas del menor. Tres costillas rotas y 2 trizadas, un pulmón perforado, tabique roto, contusión, tobillo fracturado, más del 50% del cuerpo cubierto por moretones, anemia y desnutrición.- Bien, intentaré acomodar tus costillas para así poder reparar tu pulmón para que puedas respirar, sin embargo, no podré repararlas completamente. Una vez en Hogwarts te llevaré con Madame Pomfrey para que tome constancia de todas tus lesiones y pueda curarte.

-N-No p-por favor, no quiero que n-nadie s-se entere…- rogó el león.

-Bien, esto haremos, lanzaré un hechizo desilusionador sobre ti para que nadie pueda verte y te llevaré a la enfermería y le pediré a la matrona que realice un juramento inquebrantable jurando que no divulgará la información.- dijo el rubio no tan convencido.

-Está b-bien.

El Slytherin apuntó su varita al pecho del ojiverde y murmuró un hechizo, una luz blanca cubrió el tórax del moreno quien soltó un suave quejido de dolor. Poco a poco el sonido de huesos acomodándose llenó el cuarto provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del ojigris. El efecto fue instantáneo, la respiración del Gryffindor ya no era rasposa, si un poco laboriosa, pero al menos sus pulmones recibían oxígeno.

-G-Gracias, y-ya puedo respirar mejor.- comentó el menor dedicándole una mirada llena de gratitud a su "enemigo".

-N-No hay de que…- murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada. _¡¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?! _Chilló mentalmente.- será mejor que descanses un poco… te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

-Ok, gracias por todo, Draco…- murmuró somnoliento.

-¡¿D-Draco?!- exclamó el Slytherin.- ¡Yo no te he dad…- sin embargo el moreno ya estaba completamente dormido.-… No hay de qué… Harry…- murmuró acariciándole el cabello.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**¡LISTO! HE AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ;) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**:3 **

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTÓ O NO ;)**

**BESOS, ALE.**


	2. Una pequeña historia

**Disclaimer:** sólo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling ;)

**Advertencias:** Angustia, Romance, Intento de suicidio (pero no teman ;)), Draco, Harry, Sev, Lucius y Narcisa OOC. Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore malos XD.

**¡HEEEEEYYYYYY! HE AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE "SUEÑO SIN FIN". PERO ANTES DE COMENZAR QUISIERA AGREDECER A QUIENES DEJARON REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR :D SON L S MEJORES :3 Y PARA QUIENES TIENEN UNAS TREMENDAS GANAS DE ASESINARME POR COMO COMENZÓ LA HISTORIA CRÉANME QUE LO QUE MÁS ODIO EN LOS FANFIC ES CUANDO MATAN A LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y POR ENDE, MIS HISTORIAS NUNCA Y REPITO ****NUNCA**** TENDRÁN UN FINAL TRISTE ;) SÓLO TENGAN EN MENTE QUE TODO SE ARREGLARÁ DE UNA U OTRA MANERA. SOLO SIGAN LEYENDO :)**

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**Capítulo 2: **

"_Una pequeña historia"_

"_D-Draco"_

"_D-Draco, despierta"_

Una suave y un tanto agitada voz llegaba a través de sus nublados sentidos, alguien le estaba llamando, mas, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era continuar durmiendo.

"_Draco, des-despierta, hemos llegado"_

El suave toque de una cálida y pequeña mano se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciando con delicadeza sus finos y rubios cabellos. Con lentitud, Draco empezó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con dos hermosas orbes esmeraldas que le observaban con una mezcla de preocupación, ansiedad y calidez. De a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar hasta su, aún, un poco nublada mente. Luego de que el Gryffindor se quedara dormido, él lo estuvo observando unos momentos; detallando cada uno de sus rasgos. Su piel pálida, más de lo normal debido a su estado, se notaba suave y tersa. Su nariz, pequeña y una poco respingada. Sus labios carnosos, pero no en exceso, destacaban debido a su suave color sonrosado. Con un poco de reticencia, desvió su vista hacia los cabellos del león, negro como la noche, que enmarcaba con delicadeza su fino rostro. De repente, la curiosidad por saber su los buques azabaches del menor eran tan suaves como parecían, le atacó.

Lentamente, el ojigris se levantó de su asiento frente al ojiverde y con sigilo se hincó a un lado de éste, a la altura de su rostro. Después de asegurarse de que el moreno estaba profundamente dormido, Draco acercó tentativamente su mano al cabello del joven frente a él; deslizando sus finos dedos por las hebras morenas. Un inaudible suspiro escapó por sus finos y pálidos labios al sentir su sedosidad. Luego, con cuidado, retiró un mechón de cabello que descansaba sobre la frente del "chico dorado" para poder apreciar la famosa cicatriz. Siseó con reprobación al ver que ésta se encontraba de un color rojo furioso, bastante inflamada y con restos de sangre seca. Posó si dedo índice sobre la superficie enrojecida retirándolo al instante al sentir la alta temperatura que despedía la frente del moreno.

El rubio Slytherin extrajo de entre sus ropas un pañuelo de elegante terciopelo verde, lo dobló con cuidado y lo ubicó en la ardiente frente del ojiverde; buscó su varita no registrada y aplicó un hechizo refrescante sobre la prenda.

Durante una hora se dedicó a intentar bajarle la fiebre al león, pero finalmente sucumbió ante el sueño, quedándose dormido como estaba; arrodillado a un costado del sillón donde Harry descansaba, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el delgado hombro del "chico dorado".

-Y-Ya era hora de q-que despertaras.- comentó el moreno esbozando una tierna sonrisa, logrando sacar a Draco de su ensueño.- s-será mejor que nos apuremos, c-creo que sólo quedamos nosotros en el tren.- continuó hablando mientras con lentitud intentaba, en vano, sentarse; un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte, recuerda que aún no estás curado.- le reprendió suavemente el príncipe de hielo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.- será mejor que nos movamos, debo llevarte con Madame Pomfrey cuanto antes.- dicho esto, el ojigris se levantó del piso y procedió a bajar ambos baúles.

-Gracias.- le dijo Harry con suavidad. Logrando llamar la atención del rubio.

-¿Perdón?

-Gracias por cuidarme durante el viaje… y disculpa el haber causado que durmieses en una posición tan incómoda.

-Y-Yo… n-no tienes que disculparte, fue mi idea el arrodillarme a tu lado, además debía bajarte la fiebre.- respondió desviando la mirada y al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer se volteó antes de que el Gryffindor lo notase.- encogeré nuestros baúles y los guardaré en el bolsillo de mi túnica me será más fácil el llevarte a la enfermería.

-Okey.- la voz de Harry denotaba preocupación.- ¿Puedo sacar algo de mi baúl antes de que lo encojas?

-Claro… aunque creo que mejor me dices que es lo que necesitas y yo lo busco, no es buen que intentes pararte.- ofreció el Slytherin.

-B-Bien… es mi c-capa de invisibilidad…- un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas al saber que Draco descubriría el secreto tras sus salidas nocturnas.

-¡JA! Lo sabía.- gritó triunfal el rubio mientras ubicaba el baúl sobre el sillón para después abrirlo. Un jadeo de sorpresa se oyó en el compartimiento.- ¿Q-Qué son estos… harapos?- murmuró con aprensión.

-Esa es mi… hum… ropa…- respondió avergonzado el ojiverde.- mi capa está en el fondo del baúl.- le informó al príncipe de las serpientes en un intento por desviar la atención que éste tenía sobre sus ropas de segunda mano.

Draco le miró por encima del hombro, para luego asentir con la cabeza y proceder a buscar la capa. Sin embargo, el tema sobre el estado y la ropa de Harry revoloteando en su cabeza… definitivamente, una vez que el león estuviese mejor de salud, tendría una seria conversación con él.

-Listo, la encontré.- Malfoy le tendió la capa al moreno.

-Gracias, creo que será más cómodo si llevo la capa puesta en vez del hechizo desilusionador.- explicó el menor mientras se cubría con la prenda de textura aterciopelada.- listo, v-vamos.- dijo Harry a la vez que comenzaba a pararse, mas, su cuerpo no soportó el esfuerzo y terminó cediendo.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Draco logrando atrapar al invisible cuerpo del moreno antes de que tocara el suelo.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿C-Caminar?- respondió con voz entrecortada el Gryffindor.- ¿D-De qué o-otra manera iríamos a la enf-fermería?

-Te cargaré.- anunció el Slytherin.

-¿Q-Qué? No es necesario, p-puedo caminar.- "_Gracias a Merlín que la capa de invisibilidad me cubre o sino de seguro nota que estoy más rojo que el cabello de Weasley" _pensaba completamente azorado.

-No seas estúpido, Potter.- siseó.- es claro que esos delgados huesos tuyos no soportan tu peso. Además, no quiero arriesgarme a lastimarte más si te levito.

-¿Crees que podrías dejarme caer? ¿O tal vez temes que en un mal cálculo provocaras que me golpeara contra una pared?- bromeó el moreno logrando provocar que un furioso sonrojo cubriese las blancas mejillas del rubio.

-Sí… algo así.- murmuró acomodando el delgado cuerpo del menor de manera de que el peso de éste estuviese sostenido en uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre descubrió a Harry y procedió a cargar al moreno al estilo princesa y luego, con un poco de dificultad, se cubrió a ambos con la capa.- de ésta manera evitaremos comentarios mal intencionados.- comentó sin notar la mirada herida en el rostro del joven en sus brazos "_es obvio que no quiere que nos vean juntos" _pensó con amargura, Harry.

Abandonaron el tren en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Por un lado, Draco hundido en su creciente preocupación por el Gryffindor en sus brazos, preocupación a la que se le añadió el peso de éste, un peso extremamente bajo para alguien de su edad. Mientras Harry se hundía en la tristeza de saber que la persona de la que ha estado enamorado desde tercer año posiblemente nunca corresponda sus sentimientos… sí, porque Harry James Potter está loca y perdidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer poco a poco desde hace tres años, primero sólo era atracción física; su piel, su cabello, su cuerpo bien formado y lo más importante, sus enigmáticos ojos plateados, un color único. Luego comenzó a sentirse atraído por su personalidad, a veces fría y distante, mas, cuando el Slytherin se encontraba rodeado por su círculo de confianza, ésta cambiaba, y Draco Malfoy se transformaba en una persona completamente distinta, un joven carismático, entretenido y simpático. Entonces, finalmente al término de su cuarto año llego a la, un tanto temida, conclusión.

"_Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy… ¡Amo a Draco Malfoy!"_

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Poppy Pomfrey tomó asiento en el diván de su despacho y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Un nuevo curso empezaba y la matrona se estaba armando mentalmente de paciencia para un nuevo y ajetreado ciclo lleno de alumnos heridos y desagradables resfriados. Suspiró con pesadumbre "_Definitivamente ya estoy muy vieja para esto"._

Con lentitud y acompañada de una leve sonajera de huesos, la enfermera se puso de pie y se encaminó al gabinete de pociones para realizar el inventario. Durante unos 20 minutos aproximadamente se dedicó a ir y venir dentro del pequeño cuarto anotando en un pergamino las pociones faltantes y la cantidad de viales que necesitaría. Cuando terminó enrolló el pliego y con un suave movimiento de su varita lo hizo desaparecer en dirección a los aposentos de Severus Snape. Caminó nuevamente hacia su despacho, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ingresar a la habitación un fuerte gritó la detuvo.

-¡MADAME POMFREY!- se oyó una voz desesperada gritar.

Poppy giró sobre su eje buscando la fuente de esa voz, mas, la enfermería se encontraba desierta, frunciendo el ceño, extrañada y decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero un nuevo grito la hizo detener.

-¡MADAME POMFREY, ESTOY EN LA ENTRADA NECESITO SU AYUDA!- la angustia en la voz no pasó desapercibida para la mujer quien sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminó a la entrada y al encontrarla vacía, sacó su varita y murmuró "_Finite",_ al instante la capa de invisibilidad que cubría al dueño de la voz salió despedida. Un agitado Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado frente a ella, cargando en sus brazos a un muy malherido, extremadamente delgado y mortalmente pálido Harry Potter.

-Harry…- murmuró afligida.- señor Malfoy, recueste al señor Potter en una camilla.- ordenó. El rubio así lo hizo. En instantes, la enfermera se encontró a un lado del moreno lanzando hechizo tras hechizo mientras un pergamino aparecía frente a ella. Una vez finalizados los hechizos diagnósticos, Pomfrey procedió a leer el pergamino y a medida que iba avanzando, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mi niño, ¿Qué te hicieron?- murmuró acariciándole el cabello al Gryffindor.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?- la voz un tanto titubeante del Slytherin le llamó.- ¿Har-Potter se pondrá bien?

-Por supuesto, señor Malfoy, aunque será un poco complicado poder curar toda la extensión de sus heridas, porque muchas de ellas son bastante graves.- explicó.- Según mis lecturas, hace poco se le aplicó un hechizo de curación en el pulmón derecho, ¿usted lo hizo?

-Y-Yo… s-sí, yo reubique sus costillas y reparé su pulmón.- respondió sin duda en la voz.- de no haberlo hecho, posiblemente no habría sobrevivido el viaje.- aclaró el ojigris.

-Muy bien, lo felicito señor Malfoy, le salvó la vida a su compañero, ahora le rogaría que se dirija al Gran Salón y me deje trabajar tranquila.- dijo la matrona.

-Sí, la dejaré trabajar tranquila.- respondió el príncipe de hielo.- No obstante, por petición de Potter me veo en la obligación de solicitarle que realice un Juramento Inquebrantable garantizando que no divulgará esto.- expresó haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando el cuerpo inconsciente del ojiverde.- ni siquiera al director.- acotó.

-Créame, señor Malfoy, que nunca en mi vida se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza decírselo al director.- aseguró con amargura e ira en la voz, Pomfrey. Ante la mirada interrogante del rubio, suspiró.- Espéreme en mi despacho y aclararé sus dudas después de que cure a Harry.- indicó.

-Bien.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Media hora después, Madame Pomfrey hizo ingreso en su despacho un poco agitada y tomó asiento tras su escritorio.

-He logrado curar todas sus heridas, pero me temo que tendrá que someterse a una estricta dieta para poder tratar la anemia que padece en estos momentos.- explicó la enfermera al joven sentado frente a ella. Draco asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que contaba con toda su atención.- Hace cinco años un pequeño de primer año, moreno y de ojos esmeraldas, hizo ingreso a esta enfermería la noche anterior al primer juego de Quidditch. El morenito me preguntó si podía recetarle alguna poción para los dolores musculares que, según él, sentía a causa de los entrenamientos. Como sospecharás, no le creí para nada esa explicación, por lo que sin decírselo le realicé unos hechizos diagnósticos; fue así cómo descubrí su deplorable estado de salud.

Cuando el chico se fue llevando consigo una poción para el dolor, la más poderosa que en esos momentos tenía en mi stock, partí en dirección al despacho del director y le expliqué la situación. Pero me llevé una desagradable sorpresa cuando ese vejete me prohibió hacer algo por Harry asegurándome que era necesario que el pequeño creciera en ese ambiente, de esa manera se convertiría en la perfecta arma. Como no podía arriesgarme a que me despidieran, ya que si eso ocurría, Harry no tendría a nadie en el castillo que cuidara de él, decidí recurrir a un colega de confianza, le hablé de mis descubrimientos y él sin dudarlo decidió ayudarme.

A partir de ese día, y durante todos estos años, nos hemos dedicado a administrarle pociones nutritivas y revitalizantes, las cuales mezclamos con sus comidas, todo esto sin que él se entere pues sé que Harry es un poco orgulloso a veces. Además, cada vez que Harry viene por alguna lesión, aprovecho de realizarle chequeos completos.

-Ya veo…- murmuró el Slytherin intentando esconder la ira que en esos momentos sentía, tanto por los parientes de Harry como por el director.- Madame Pomfrey, ¿Nunca ha intentado hablar con Harry sobre esto?

-Una vez lo hice… se puso tan nervioso que casi destruyó toda la enfermería.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sí, fue durante su primera visita, a los 11 años, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría un niño que ha sido abusado durante toda su vida? Seguramente sus tíos lo amenazaron para que no dijese nada.- respondió con rabia contenida en la voz.

-¿Cómo está tan segura de que fueron sus parientes?

-¿Y quién más podría haberlo hecho?- cuestionó la matrona.- sus cicatrices datan de los dos años aproximadamente.

-Oh…- murmuró avergonzado el adolescente.- Madame Pomfrey… ¿por qué me ha contado todo esto? Quiero decir, todo Hogwarts sabe de nuestra rivalidad…

-Señor Malfoy, sé reconocer cuando alguien me miente y claramente, la preocupación que vi en esos momentos… preocupación que sigo viendo, es completamente sincera.- expresó la mujer tomando afectuosamente la mano del chico que descansaba sobre el escritorio.- sé que te preocupas por él… ¿La razón? La desconozco, pero creo que eres precisamente lo que Harry necesita en estos momentos, más aún, luego de todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó contrariado el ojigris.

-Lo mejor, es que hables de eso con él.

-¿Usted cree que él querrá hablar sobre su vida personal conmigo?- preguntó con ironía en la voz.

-Por supuesto, si él te dejó traerlo es porque confía en ti. Por muy extraño que eso parezca.- agregó con diversión.

-Okey… yo… uh… creo que mejor me voy al Gran Comedor, mis amigos deben estar preocupados.- Draco se puso de pie mientras hablaba.- ¿Podría venir a verlo mañana?- Preguntó con vacilación.

-Por sup-

-¡POPPY!-La conversación fue interrumpida por un alterado Severus Snape.- ¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ A HAR-?!- la pregunta quedó en el aire en el momento en que el pocionista se percató de que no estaban solos.- S-Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó intentando componerse un poco.

-Él fue quien encontró al señor Potter… El señor Malfoy le salvó la vida y luego lo trajo aquí.- explicó la mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, profesor Snape, encontré a Potter un uno de los compartimientos vacíos del tren y le curé el pulmón pues presentaba serios problemas para respirar. Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade lo tomé en brazos y lo traje hasta aquí.- comentó el rubio.

-¿Lo trajiste desde Hogsmeade? ¿Y los carruajes? ¿Alguien los vio?

-Sí, lo traje desde Hogsmeade. No quedaban carruajes, ya se habían ido. Y no, nadie nos vio pues Potter utilizó su capa de invisibilidad.- respondió Malfoy.

-Ya veo…- murmuró distraídamente el ojinegro.- bien señor Malfoy, le aconsejo que se dirija a su dormitorio, luego enviaré a un elfo doméstico para que le lleve algo para comer.- ordenó el mayor.

-Sí, señor.- Draco aceptó sin rechistar pues sabía de ante mano que nada bueno salía de llevarle la contraria a Severus Snape.

Ambos adultos observaron al joven heredero de la familia Malfoy caminar hacia la salida del despacho. Una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios del pocionista.

-Y señor Malfoy, 50 puntos por ayudar a un compañero en apuros.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**HE AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :3**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE VERÁ LA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE SEV Y POPPY ADEMÁS DE UN POCO MÁS DE AVANCE EN LA RELACIÓN DE HARRY Y DRACO.**

**YEIIII, HARRY ESTÁ HIPER, MEGA ENAMORADO DE DRACO, UN PUNTO A FAVOR DEL DRARRY XD**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTEN ;)**

**COMO LES HABÍA DICHO ANTES, ESTA HISTORIA NO SERÁ MUY LARGA, POR LO QUE PONDRÉ FECHAS IMPORTANTES PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DRACO Y HARRY (LAS CUALES ESTARÁN DESCRITAS CON MÁS DETALLES) Y PEQUEÑOS RESÚMENES DE LO OCURRIDO ENTRE CADA FECHA, TODO ESTO HASTA QUE EL RACONTO FINALICE Y ESTEMOS DE VUELTA EN EL 5 DE JUNIO DE 1997, FECHA EN LA QUE COMENZÓ LA HISTORIA.**

**ABRASOS, ALE.**


	3. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer:** sólo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling ;)

**Advertencias:** Angustia, Romance, Intento de suicidio (pero no teman ;)), Draco, Harry, Sev, Lucius y Narcisa OOC. Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore malos XD.

**Una lectora dejó un review preguntando en qué año se encontraban, pues están empezando 6to año ;) para quienes tenían la misma duda. :)**

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**Capítulo 3: **

"_Conversaciones_"

-¿Cómo está, Poppy?- preguntó con preocupación, Severus, una vez Draco abandonó la enfermería.

-Cuando el joven Malfoy lo trajo estaba bastante grave.- respondió la medibruja.- tenía tres costillas rotas; las cuales fueron reacomodadas por el joven Malfoy, y 2 trizadas, un pulmón perforado; el joven Malfoy también se encargó de él, tabique roto, una contusión bastante fea, el tobillo izquierdo fracturado, más del 50% del cuerpo cubierto por moretones, anemia y desnutrición. Además, su cicatriz estaba infectada.- explicó la matrona.- pero no te preocupes, pude curar todas sus heridas, por lo que está fuera de peligro.

-Esos Muggles han ido demasiado lejos esta vez.- gruñó el pocionista.- Por poco y lo matan.

-Severus, esto no puede seguir así.-dijo con seriedad la mujer.- He callado todos estos años, he visto a este pobre niño llegar cada año cubierto de moretones y en riesgosos estados de desnutrición. Sé lo que dijo el director, así como también sé que estuvo mal de mi parte el haberle hecho caso. Severus, Harry no puede volver con sus parientes Muggles para vacaciones de navidad, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo!

-Lo sé, Poppy y créeme que yo también me arrepiento de mi pasividad con respecto a éste tema. Pero esto no continuará así… creo que es hora de que hablemos con Harry, él debe saber que no está solo en esto, tiene que saber que hay gente ahí afuera que sí se preocupan por él.- expresó con convicción el ojinegro.- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, Poppy, yo cuidaré de él durante la noche.

-Pero Severus, mañana tienes clases.

-No te preocupes, durante la mañana no tengo cursos.- le aseguró el pelinegro.- ahora ve a dormir.

-Está bien… si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.- respondió la medibruja encaminándose a sus aposentos.

-Lo haré.- aseguró el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Frente a todos, Severus Snape se mostraba siempre como un hombre frío y en muchas ocasiones, cruel, más aún en presencia del joven que yacía, en esos momentos, inconsciente frente a él. Sin embargo, todo eso era sólo una fachada, lo cierto, es que en realidad veía en Harry al hijo que siempre quiso. Después de descubrir, hace 5 años atrás, la verdad tras la infancia del menor y las manipulaciones del vejete, su forma de pensar cambió drásticamente.

Día tras día, el pocionista se dedicó a observar con detenimiento al hijo de James y Lily Potter, logrando con esto que su forma de ver al chico cambiase drásticamente. Harry Potter no se parecían en nada, a excepción del cabello, a James Potter. El Gryffindor había logrado heredar el carácter y los ojos de Lily, su amada Lily. Harry no era para nada el chico irresponsable y holgazán que todos les hacía creer, sino más bien, un joven aplicado, autoexigente, disciplinado (cortesía de sus años con los Dursley) y muy inteligente. Sin embargo, se había visto forzado a mostrarse como todo lo contrario, todo por culpa del director y por la terrible infancia por la que tuvo que atravesar. Si para poder tener la aceptación y el "cariño" de sus amigos era necesario fingir ser un completo tonto e irresponsable, lo haría.

Pero, ¡NO! Esos días acabaron, Harry necesitaba con urgencia a un adulto que cuidase de él, alguien que le brindase el cariño que se le fue negado… verdadero amor, y él estaba dispuesto a aplicar para el puesto.

El pocionista caminó a paso lento hasta la cama donde el joven Gryffindor descansaba, una vez allí, conjuró una silla y tomó asiento a un lado de la cabecera. Las profundas obsidianas del adulto se posaron en la figura dormida del ojiverde, _¡Merlín, es tan pequeño!_ Pensó, _¡Ni siquiera parece tener 16 años! _Le entristeció sobremanera el ver al hijo de su amada Lily en tan deplorable estado, pero él no permitiría que esto siguiese así, haría hasta lo imposible para protegerlo. Tentativamente, acarició los oscuros bucles de Harry, admirando lo inocente que el león se veía dormido.

-_¿Papá?-_ murmuró somnoliento el Gryffindor entreabriendo los ojos.

Severus abrió los ojos choqueado, se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y habló.- No, señor Potter, no soy su padre.- "_Pero me hubiese gustado"_ pensó.

-¿Profesor Snape?- murmuró un poco más despierto el moreno mientras intentaba, en vano, enfocar su vista; Snape era sólo una gran mancha frente e él. El maestro de pociones al notarlo, le alcanzó los anteojos.- Gracias.- murmuró el menor cuando su vista al fin se aclaró.

-No hay de qué. Ahora, señor Potter, sé que tal vez no es el momento para hablar de esto, sin embargo, el asunto no se puede evadir más.-expresó con firmeza.

-¿D-De qué está ha-hablando, s-señor?- tartamudeó el adolescente con temor.

-Del abuso que ha sufrido por parte de sus familiares.

-N-No sé de qué está hablando.- murmuró el muchacho, evitando su mirada.

-Claro que lo sabe… lo sabe perfectamente.- respondió el pocionista.- señor Potter esto no puede seguir así, ¡hoy llegó casi muerto!

-…-

-Pot-Harry, por favor, déjame ayudarte, no puede seguir callando lo que sientes… eso te hace mal, pequeño…- murmuró con afecto, provocando que Harry lo mirase con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos como plato.

-M-Me dijo... pequeño y t-también me llamó por mi nombre.- expresó con voz temblorosa.

-Así es, quiero que te des cuenta de que en realidad me preocupo por ti.- aseguró con convicción el ojinegro.

-Yo... no lo sé...- murmuró contrariado el menor.- Profesor Snape, Dígame, ¿Qué saco yo con hablarle sobre mi vida privada si al fin y al cabo, de toda formas terminarán enviándome de vuelta?

¡No!, No, Harry, eso no sucederá.- afirmó el ojinegro.- yo quería hablar contigo sobre una idea que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

-...- el menor le observaba atentamente.

-Yo... uh... verás, la única manera de poder evitar que vuelvas a casa de tus tios es que alguien pelee por tu custodia en el ministerio.- explicó.

-¿Adopción?- preguntó con esperanza en la voz el Gryffindor.

-Así es, alguien tiene que adoptarte.

-P-Pero profesor, S-Sirius... S-Sirius está m-muerto... él era la única p-persona que hubiese estado dispuesto a adoptarme.- expresó con tristeza el león.- además, Remus no puede pues su condición de licántropo se lo impide.- finalizó bajando la mirada intentando evitar que el maestro de pociones notara las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

-Yo no estaba hablando de ellos.- comentó el pocionista tomando el mentón del menor para después obligarlo a alzar el rostro para así, poder mirarlo a los ojos. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en los fino labios del adulto y éste, con cuidado, acercó uno de sus delgados y esbeltos dedos y limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del ojiverde.- No llores por favor, como te dije antes, no hablaba de ellos... hablaba de mi.

-¿U-Usted q-quiere adoptarme?-Tartamudeó Harry, luego de sobreponerse al hecho de ver, por primera vez, sonreír a Severus Snape. Es decir, una verdadera sonrisa y no una mueca sarcástica.

-Así es, quiero adoptarte, sólo falta tu aprobación para que,con la ayuda de un muy buen amigo mio, comience con los trámites legales.- explicó.- ¿Qué dices?

-...- Harry se encontraba completamente sobrecogido, ¿_Snape acababa de ofrecerse para adoptarlo?_.- yo... uh... ¿Podría darme tiempo para pensarlo?_  
_

-Por supuesto.- respondió un tanto decepcionado.

-Gracias, profesor.

-No hay de qué.- murmuró acariciando con cariño la cabeza del león.- ahora, hay otra cosa importante de la que te tengo que hablar... es sobre el diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Cuál es?- consultó con temor.

-Pequeño, tienes anemia.- dijo el maestro de pociones.

-¿A-Anemia?- Harry no podía creerlo.- ¿T-Tengo a-anemia?- murmuró comenzando a hiperventilar.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo, no es algo grave, sólo un poco extenso de tratar. Tendrás que someterte a una dieta alta en vitaminas y hierro, además, tendrás que tomar pociones nutricionales y ser cuidadoso con tu salud, es decir, abrigarte adecuadamente cuando vayas a salir, si comienzas a sentirte mal tendrás que ir enseguida a la enfermería, entre otras cosas.

-Está bien, gracias profesor.- expresó un poco más tranquilo el adolescente.

-No hay de qué, pequeño.- murmuró el adulto, mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello del menor.- ahora será mejor que duermas, debes recuperar tus energías.- le aconsejó a la vez que le ayudaba a recostarse.- yo volveré mañana por la mañana para ver cómo sigues, ¿Está bien?

-Espere, profesor, ¿P-Podría quedarse conmigo... hasta que me duerma?... ¿Por favor?- preguntó con timidez.

Severus le observó sorprendido pero sonrió; por segunda vez en la noche, y asintió con la cabeza, tomó asiento en la cabecera de la cama del menor, a un lado de su cabeza, y procedió a acariciarle el cabello hasta que el Gryffindor se quedó dormido.

-Duerme, pequeño, duerme todo se arreglará, de una u otra manera lograré evitar que vuelvas con eso monstruos.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

_**3 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1996, ENFERMERÍA DE HOGWARTS.**_

La enfermería se encontraba desierta a excepción de una cama, la de Harry. El Gryffindor se encontraba despierto, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en una pila de almohadas que Madame Pomfrey había acomodado para él. En esos momentos, estaba sólo, la matrona había bajado al Gran Salón para el desayuno.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, mientras, por dentro llegaba una lucha interna, ¿el motivo? Todo lo ocurrido el día anterior… Draco Malfoy. Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que ya no se encontraba sólo.

-Potter.- la razón de su ensimismamiento le llamó haciéndolo saltar del susto. Llevándose una mano al pecho respondió con voz temblorosa.

-D-Draco… me asustaste.-tartamudeó enfocando sus esmeraldas en las orbes plateadas del joven frente a él, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, aún no acostumbrado a tener al rubio cerca.

-Te he estado llamando por aproximadamente diez minutos.- comentó con irritación el Slytherin.

-Lo siento, no te sentí llegar… estaba pensando.- murmuró el Gryffindor desviando la mirada a las manos del ojigris las cuales sostenían una bandeja.- ¿Y eso?- preguntó apuntándola.

-Yo… uh… Y-Yo vi a Madame Pomfrey en el Gran Salón y pensé que tal vez seguías dormido y quise traerte el desayuno… en caso que despertaras y no encontraras a nadie.- agregó con nerviosismo y, ésta vez, el rubor se encontraba en sus aristocráticas mejillas.

-Oh… G-Gracias, no debiste molestarte.- murmuró el moreno con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Sí, no debí, ahora toma.- contestó con falsa irritación en la voz ubicando la bandeja en la falda de Harry.- come.- ordenó.

Una sonrisa agradecida se formó en los rosáceos labios de Harry quien, después de dirigirle una última mirada al rubio, se dispuso a comer su desayuno. Pero a pesar de estar bastante hambriento, sólo fue capaz de ingerir menos de la mitad de la bandeja; su estómago aún no acostumbrado a tener comida dentro. Un poco avergonzado, Harry le devolvió la bandeja al Slytherin el cual lo miró extrañado.

-¿Sólo eso comerás?

-Sí, gracias por traerme el desayuno, pero ya estoy satisfecho.- murmuró el menor evitando los inquisitivos ojos plateados de Draco.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera comiste la mitad!- exclamó preocupado el ojigris, mas, al ver que el Gryffindor negaba con la cabeza, suspiró y retiró la bandeja de la falda de éste.- está bien, pero en un rato más pediré un poco de fruta para que comas, necesitas alimentarte bien para poder superar la anem…

-Lo sé Draco.- le interrumpió con amargura el moreno. Toda la frustración, rabia y tristeza hacia sus parientes saliendo a la luz y es que por su culpa él se encontraba enfermo en esos momentos.- no tienes que repetirlo, el profesor Snape y me lo dijo.

-…- El príncipe de las serpientes observó con tristeza al joven frente a él, sintiendo cómo su pecho dolía al verlo así… apagado. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano izquierda del ojiverde entre las suyas y luego, en un acto basado completamente en un impulso, besó el dorso de la fina mano de éste.- por favor, no estés triste.- murmuró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿P-Por q-qué haces esto?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos.- ¿Por qué e-estás siendo tan amable y b-bueno conmigo?

-Porque aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti.

-P-Pero, creí que me veías como tu enemigo.

-Yo… Uh… Verás, esa fue mi reacción al rechazo que sufrí por parte tuya al comienzo de nuestro primer año. Aunque la verdad es que siempre he querido tener tu atención, por eso peleaba contigo…- respondió avergonzado el ojigris.

-Ya veo… lamento mucho haberte rechazado, creo que ha sido una de las peores decisiones que he tomado en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó con curiosidad, Draco.

-Yo… no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos.- contestó con voz entrecortada el león, mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se derramaran.

Al ver esto, Draco tomó asiento en la cama a un lado de Harry y lo abrazó, aferrando firmemente su estrecha cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras, la cabeza del moreno se encontraba apoyada en su hombro y procedió a acariciar sus suaves cabellos negro azabache con su mano libre.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, no hay problema… pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.- murmuró suavemente.- no estás sólo en esto Harry, sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas.

-G-Gracias, Draco.- sollozó el ojiverde.

-No hay de qué, león… no hay de qué.- respondió acariciando ausentemente el cabello de Harry mientras, inconscientemente, estrechaba su agarre en la cintura del menor.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**10 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1996, ORILLA DEL LAGO NEGRO.**

El viento acariciaba suavemente los oscuros cabellos de Harry mientra el Gryffindor paseaba su esmerada mirada por el lago negro observando cómo el calamar gigante movía sus tentáculos. Mucha cosas habían sucedido durante los último días después de que fue liberado de la enfermería. Su relación con el profesor Snape había mejorado considerablemente. El pocionista día por medio le invitaba a cenar con él y pasaban largas horas conversando, luego, el maestro de pociones le acompañaba hasta la torre Gryffindor. Cada día que pasaba, más se convencía que la idea de ser adoptado por Snape no era tan descabellada como parecía en un comienzo. Además, las clases de pociones ya no eran un calvario y no sólo gracias a su nueva relación con el profesor, sino también debido a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, Draco Malfoy.

Su relación con Draco también había cambiado mucho... y cada día le amaba más. El rubio había cambiado completamente su forma de ser con Harry, le trataba con respeto y con sumo cuidado, como si temiese que se fuera a romper. En varias ocasiones habían coincidido en la biblioteca, entonces el ojigris tomaba asiento a su lado y procedía a hacer sus deberes en silencio, de vez en cuando ojeaba el avance del Gryffindor, entregándole algunos tips y haciéndole comentarios sobre cosas que pudiese cambiar o agregar.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- llegó la aterciopelada voz de Draco a sus oídos.- ¿Dónde están Weasley y Granger?

-¡Draco! me asustaste.- murmuró el ojiverde llevándose una mano al pecho.- y no, no sé dónde están Weasley y Granger.- respondió con amargura.

-¿Weasley y Granger?- cuestionó.- ¿Dónde quedaron Ron y Hermione?

-Por favor, no me hables de ellos.- susurró con disgusto en la voz.

-¡Woah! ¡tranquilo!-exclamó el rubio pero al ver la mirada triste en la esmeraldas del Gryffindor se preocupó.- Harry, dime, ¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó tomando asiento a un lado del moreno.

-Draco, n-no quiero hablar de eso, por favor, no me obligues.- pidió con voz temblorosa, pegando un salto al sentir la mano de Malfoy sobre la suya.

-Está bien, no te preocupes... no insistiré.- expresó el Slytherin mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- sólo te pido que no olvides que ahora me tienes a mi, no estás solo Harry... ya no más. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no soy el frío y descorazonado Slytherin que todos piensan que soy.

-Lo sé... siempre lo he sabido.- murmuró el ojiverde sin desviar su mirada de las hermosas y profunda orbes plateadas del joven frente a él.

-Bien, que bueno que lo tenga claro, ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día...- dijo mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol a sus espaldas sin, en ningún momento soltar la mano del moreno.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! ****QUIERO AVISARLES QUE TAL VEZ DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR NUEVAMENTE PORQUE LLEGARÁN VISITAS A MI CASA Y NO SÉ SI TENGA TIEMPO, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO, PERO SI NO LO HAGO, ****DE ANTEMANO LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**** ;)**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :3**

**UN ABRAZO,**

**ALE.**


End file.
